The present invention relates to a passenger transportation system, for example an elevator system including a bank of elevators servicing a building, including a hallway providing access to at least one transport car and a control for controlling the movement of the car.
One of the main issues with such elevator systems is the control of the individual elevator cars so as to transport the passengers to the desired destination with a minimum waiting time in the hallway and with as few as possible intermediate stops before reaching the destination. Prolonged waiting time and an excess of intermediate stops are among the most dissatisfying conditions for the individual passenger. There are elevator systems which allow the passenger at the hallway not only to input his destination direction, i.e. upwards or downwards, but also the input of his precise destination, for example the input of the destination floor. Together with an indication to the passengers of the destination floors to be served by any car, i.e. “this car serves floors 23, 34, and 46”, a control using such input information can be substantially improved as compared to a control which uses only the destination direction. However, particularly with heavy traffic such system has disadvantages insofar as the system has no control over the actual number of destination calls which have been served and which are still not served, etc. Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a passenger transportation system as specified above having an improved elevator control which receives more detailed information with respect to the respective passengers.